Chasing dreams
by Anonymous1209
Summary: For years Alucard has had the same dream of a forest and a female. It all becomes crazy when he actually meets Persy. Persy is a female I swear! AlucardxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first Fanfic so have mercy on the newby!I wanted to come up with something original and one of a kind and this sounded like a good idea.**

**Disclaimer:If I owned Hellsing would I be writing Fanfiction? No I would be somewhere else (the back of my mind probably) making out with Alucard, oh, how I love that name. But sadly I don't so here are my pity writings. (Sob,Sob). (Almost cant go on). **

Vampires rarely dream, but when they do it can be overwhelming to their senses. So it is no surprise that Alucard, the no-life king,Lord of the dead, would have dreams even more so mind numbing and so clear he can feel them long after his rising.

Recently, for the past 20 or so years, he would have the same reoccuring dream. It was sporadicn though it could be years before the same dream popped up again. The dream was always the same.

It always started in an unfamiliar forest. The shades of brown and green,the sounds of plants and animals alike growing and dying, the scents of life and death in the woods, were almost overwhelming to his super-human senses.

Then she appears,the female is always there. Though at the begining she was a bright eyed child. she would run away from Alucard deeper into the forest that welcomed them both like a mothers embrace.

He would chase after her, the girl would run and giggle as if it was all a joke. Her movements were like that of a wildcats.

As the dreams continued the girl became a woman and she became harder to catch. Through the metamorphisis Alucard could still not catch the golden eyed female.

_its so infirating, the vampire thought, it's a never ending cycle. I run and run and run and I never catch her. I think being around humans are messing with my subconsious. I had no problem until I was bound to the Hellsing family. It also became more interesting since then my master is so emotional._

As if on cue a female voice called his name, none to nicely or quietly, in his head.

Alucard stopped his ennternal dioluge to his master. He hoped his next mission would be an interesting one. He was bored.

...

BEEEEEPPP! The loud noise almost made Persy fall out of her bed. That was not smart, she thought, dont want to show up on the first day of the job with broken bones.

Persy walked over to her bathroom door. She briefly mourned at the lossher dream and sleep. _Oh, well it will be there tomarrow. _The dream was always there. Everyday.

_He almost caught me this time! _She remembered the excited look in the male's face as he grabbed for her when the alarm awoke her.

She looked at herself in the mirror to make sure there were'nt any smudges on her face before she left. All she saw was her regular green-eyes and dark red hair.

_funny, she thought, I always think of him as a male not a man._ It was true too. He seamed to inhuman and ferocious to be described in human terms, though he never scared her even as a small child. In fact he made her feel safe and loved.

_Dang its 6:30 I better get my butt moving. Persy grabbed her keys and ran to her old green_ vw bug.

AN: Please review I cant work without reviews. Whatever kind! Even flames.

Gen shishio: What am I here for I've been waiting here thirty minutes. And who are you.

Author 'turns around': Who the heck are you and what do you want.

Gen: I just asked you that.

Author 'punches Gen in the face'

Gen: Springs up and transforms into a giant werewolf ayakashi.

Author: Pulls out gun

Bree: Sorry im late guys

Both: Frezzee and turn heads towards door

Gen (still in ayakashi form): Oh hey Bree.

Author (puts gun away): You know this guy Bree.

Bree: Yeah he'll be with us for the whole story

Both: Sweat drop

Gen: Well as long as your with me.

Author double sweat drop: You two are dating?

Gen and Bree: Maybe

Author: Wow a werewolf and a human odd.

Bree: Hes an ayakashi-majari or an ayakashi half breed and I think his ayakashi form is quite sexy actually.

Author: I did'nt wanna know that.

Bree: Aw, give your beta reader a break would ya I like half bred mutts.

Gen: Geez, thanks babe.

Bree: Any time Any time.


	2. Chapter 2

Persy watched the little girl in the yellow dress warely. She looked like an angel, blue eyes, and long golden curls that bounced just the way they could have been anyones darling little girl, if it weren't for the fact that _she was munching on her co-worker's rib-cage! _

The atack had started just after the sun had set, when had gotten the shop ready for the night shift for the dumb suckers who forget things untill the last moment. Her co-worker, Kenneth a young hispanic man who was really rude, had heard a scream coming from the bakery next door.

Kenneth had run next door to make sure that everything was okay. Persy had run after him but had tripped and only showed up when Kenneth was lying dead on the floor.

Persy ahd quickly ducked behind some fruit trees the bakery kept for fresh produce. The grapes on thier vines cancelled out the smell of rotting flesh from the girl and spilt blood that was coming from Kenneth.

The little girl stopped gnawling on her co-workers now cold flesh. She stuck her dainty nose in the air and took a deep breath of air.

The demon child stood and with strength that her body did not belay she threw the body next her hiding place. It landed with a wet _thud._ There was blood every where from the body. She felt some land on her cheek. She wiped it away with shakey hand.

The girl began to make her way over to Persy with an uneven stride. Persy could feel her heart beat so hard and so fast she actually felt pain.

Alucard looked up from the newly decapitated ghoul. He heard something that he had not expected to hear. The beat of a human heart.

At first he had written it off as the footsteps of ghouls, the escaping of humans, or his fellow Hellsing. _Anything_ except what it really was. It had become obviouse though when it picked up pace.

The night had been long and his dreams had made it more difficult for him to rest properly. _Damn Integra's orders! She has to save _**every**_ human. Well I need to find that last ghoul anyways. Might as well save the human._

Alucard followed his ears to where the heart beat was. It did not take long thanks to his paranormal speed. He was just in time to see a child ghoul attack a human female that was mostly hidden by some fruit trees and vines.

Just when was about to lunge for the for the ghoul the female's heart rate and bood pressure went skyrocket and she released an awsome amount of green life magic, more than enough to effectively demolish the ghoul and send Alucard stumbling back a few steps.

The vines around the female began to move. Some wrapped around the female to make an effective protective church and others speared the ghoul. Some peircing the ghoul in the head and others going straight through it's heart. The ghoul disinigrated into a cloud of dust.

The female met his eyes for a second before going into a dead faint. Her beautiful green eyes closed within seconds of meeting his magenta red ones. He was briefly reminded of his green eyed dream female. _No, that one had green hair._

Alucard picked up the sleepimg female. He knew that after that desplay of magic she would be out for quite a while.

_I suppose,_he thought to himself, _that I had best bring her to Integra. She'll want to know if there is a possibillity of more powerful members to aid her cause._ He quickly phased them back to Hellsing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anonymous: Hey sorry for not updating in a while but hey I have a life and no computer, so not many opportunities to update. **

**I want to say thank you to all the very few people who actually reviewed. I didn't know until I became an author how annoying that was. I also want to give the biggest thank you to Claymaker who gave me the best advice so far. She's a great author y'all should all read her. And yes I said y'all I'm from Texas, so I can get away with that. **

_I in no way own Hellsing or Mr. Hot Red Glasses. I do in fact own Persy, but if you ask nicely I'll let you borrow her. Remember she's my literal brainchild._

**Chapter 3**

Persy awoke with an overwhelming feeling that her bladder had overnight shrunk to the size of a marble. Her brain kept repeating the same phrase over and over again._ I have got to pee!_

Persy looked around the room for a door that would lead to a hallway or better yet a bathroom. Her eyes fell on a large oak door with an old styled handle and key. She rushed to the bathroom with a speed that would make many an Olympic gymnast green with envy.

Persy let out a sigh of relief it was a bathroom! She quickly got to business letting out a low moan as she went. _Now where am I?_

The bathroom itself was well built and quite expensive looking. It had a large Jacuzzi styled tub and a separate glass shower off to the side. It also had a marble sink with a large mirror atop it. All in all it was bigger than her whole apartment, but that wasn't surprising she lived in a one room basic model.

Persy walked over to the seat to wash her hands. Something in the mirror caught her eye. Persy let out a shriek when she realized that the face staring back at her in the mirror was different than her own.

Now Persy had never been fat but she had a little bit around the edges, now her face was completely right. Her hair had also changed from the short pixie cut dishwater blonde to a vibrant green, but it was her eyes that held her attention. From birth she had had a colorless shade, not blue, green, or gray, rather a shifting color that was never the same from one moment to the next.

Now her eyes were a color that was (no pun intended) quite eye catching. The color was a shiny almost _glittery_ shade of green like gold, quite like the color of a cat when it hits moonlight. Also like a cat's the pupils were slanted.

A knocking on the door to her room broke her out of the trance her knew coloring brought on. She quickly walked over to the heavy oak door and answered the door.

Standing there was an elder gentleman and a woman who reminded Persy of both an angel and a snake at the same time. The elder gentleman spoke in an English accent. "It so nice that you're awake you've been asleep for three days."

Anonymous: I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but I've written and rewritten this chapter five times. So I just decided to go short and to the point so that I could get this chapter over. Also I will try to get another chapter before the end of the month.


End file.
